Estou Aqui
by Allcmena
Summary: "Os cabelos negros estavam começando a ficar ressecados, os olhos sempre tão azuis pareciam leitosos e cansados, principalmente pelas grandes olheiras arroxeadas que lhes serviam de moldura. A tez amorenada parecia mais apagada e a barba escura começava a surgir na face de traços masculinos e fortes. Os lábios carnudos estavam ressecados e rachados, quase sempre sangravam quando el


Estou Aqui

Capítulo 1 - Restos de um Cavaleiro

A madrugada podia estar quente, mas isso não impedia o cavaleiro de Escorpião de suar frio e estremecer na cama, remexendo-se como uma criança assustada enquanto o pesadelo continuava a passar à frente de seus olhos.

Ele revia os momentos de tensão e morte na Batalha contra Hades, mas não apenas isso. Revia os momentos onde as almas dos cavaleiros de ouro foram abduzidas pelas Erínias, deusas da vingança e punição, mandadas por Thanatos e Hypnos para atormentá-los eternamente.

Graças a Perséfone, o eternamente durou apenas três meses, porém, as sequelas das torturas do Tártaro ainda permaneciam na mente dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, e um dos mais traumatizados com as situações vividas no Submundo era Milo de Escorpião.

Após mais algumas cenas se passarem a frente de seus olhos, o cavaleiro despertou. Os cabelos estavam molhados, e as costas haviam ensopado os lençóis com o suor gelado; Milo se sentia fraco diante daquela situação... Assombrado pela própria memória, sem conseguir dormir e tendo sua glória reduzida à de um homem destruído e depressivo... Aquilo era uma vergonha para ele.

Piscando algumas vezes, Milo se sentou na cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira e as mãos sobre a barriga, engolindo em seco enquanto tentava se controlar para não iniciar mais uma de suas crises de pânico. Os olhos azuis estavam cerrados, no entanto aquilo parecia piorar tudo! As faces demoníacas das Erínias apareciam a sua frente, e ele reabria os orbes, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem, enquanto o peito arfante ia para frente e para trás, completamente descompassado.

Levou as duas mãos ao rosto, esfregando-o algumas vezes antes de se levantar e sentir a brisa fria lhe arrepiar todos os pelos do corpo despido. Dormia nu, e isso porque ele sentia que as vestes se embolavam no tecido do lençol e da roupa de cama, isso lhe dava a sensação de estar preso novamente, assim como parecia lhe limitar os movimentos. Por Deus... Ficava tão nervoso e desesperado quando sentia dificuldade para se mexer na cama, e a situação já havia escalado para um ataque de pânico quando – em uma noite mais fria, ele dormira de blusa e calça, enroscou-se no lençol e acabou com o tecido concentrado em seu pescoço.

Quando os servos chegaram ao quarto, Escorpião tremia, gemia e chorava, encolhido em um canto do quarto, sentado em posição fetal, sentindo a pressão cair e a arritmia cardíaca lhe afetar. Gyda e Eos, os servos do templo, precisaram de muita paciência e de força física para acalmar o cavaleiro e levá-lo de volta para a cama. Gyda, lembrando-se de que o Doutor Tassouli receitara calmantes para Milo, correu até o armário de remédios no banheiro e praticamente enfiou uma pílula na boca do mestre, fazendo-o engolir e depois se deitar.

Para prevenir que as coisas escalassem como daquela vez, ele preferia fazer desta forma, dormir sem nenhum pano no corpo, tomar os calmantes de maneira regular – como o doutor havia recomendado, e comparecer às sessões de terapia. Ao menos conversar ajudava um pouco, principalmente ao falar com uma profissional como Oyá, a psicóloga do Santuário. Ela era senegalesa, formada em Oxford com Honras e pós-graduada na GRAAD Universal Center, o centro de capacitação superior da fundação GRAAD, onde se formavam os membros envolvidos com o Santuário, e muito bem recomendada por todos os pacientes.

Desde que começara a se consultar com a Dra. Oyá, Milo sentia que ao menos agora ele conseguia lidar com os pesadelos e manter a calma. Principalmente depois que ela lhe ensinou o exercício de respiração para se controlar. Mesmo assim, ela insistia que ele deveria lhe ligar caso sentisse uma crise, não importando a hora... Talvez ele devesse, mas não queria atrapalhar o sono dela... Já bastava que ele estivesse indisposto, não era justo fazer isso com outra pessoa.

Jogou os longos cabelos para trás, fazendo-os revoar como se fossem um manto de seda negra, enquanto se direcionava à sacada com porta-balcão, respirando o ar fresco daquela noite de lua cheia, para depois se apoiar na amurada de mármore, abaixando a cabeça e deixando mais duas ou três lágrimas solitárias caírem dos olhos cristalinos.

Olhou para o Céu, fechando os olhos e pedindo aos deuses por forças para começar mais um dia. Precisava disso. Precisava superar seus traumas e lutar como um cavaleiro, ou, ao menos, vestir a máscara de cavaleiro sarcástico e mestre despojado... Algo que há tempos tinha dificuldade de fazer.

Quando o céu começou a mudar de cor e a lua atenuou seu brilho, Milo percebeu que era hora de entrar e começar o dia. Caminhou lentamente até o banheiro da suíte, olhou-se no espelho e suspirou ao encontrar o reflexo de um ser que não era nem metade do cavaleiro que Escorpião havia sido.

Os cabelos negros estavam começando a ficar ressecados, os olhos sempre tão azuis pareciam leitosos e cansados, principalmente pelas grandes olheiras arroxeadas que lhes serviam de moldura. A tez amorenada parecia mais apagada, e a barba escura começava a surgir na face de traços masculinos e fortes. Os lábios carnudos estavam ressecados e rachados, quase sempre sangravam quando ele falava ou abria os lábios mais do que deveria; isso porque Milo os mordia com frequência, puxava as peles erguidas e as arrancava sem perdão, se deleitando com a sensação dolorosa e o gosto do sangue na língua.

Tinha de se policiar quanto a isso. Novamente, inspirou profundamente, abrindo uma das gavetas do balcão abaixo da pia de mármore polido, retirando de dentro dela um elástico para cabelo. Sem muito cuidado, prendeu as melenas escuras em um coque alto, analisando novamente a imagem refletida no enorme espelho com moldura de vidro verde.

Ainda se achava bonito, mas sabia que estava relaxando. Perdera massa muscular, ganhara peso e já não tinha a rigidez da dieta que um cavaleiro deveria ter... Na verdade, se não fosse Gyda, ele se afogaria em chocolate, Ouzo e morreria nos braços de qualquer prostituta barata de Rodório.

Pensou naquilo enquanto se banhava em água fria. Sabia que estava errado em se descuidar, sabia que deveria se manter são e fiel à deusa Athena, e que ela era motivo o suficiente para viver e ter uma boa vida! Mas... Era tão difícil.

– Bom dia, querido. – Quando deu por si, já estava trocado, de cabelos penteados e sentado à mesa da cozinha, onde Gyda lhe servia uma xícara de chá de jasmim. – Conseguiu dormir melhor esta noite?

– Na medida do possível – respondeu ele, a voz ainda rouca pelas cordas vocais adormecidas. – Vou pedir para o médico aumentar a dose dos remédios.

– O senhor não acha que isso só vai piorar as coisas? – questionou Eos, o garoto de dezoito anos que também servia à Oitava Casa, sentado próximo a Milo, cortando um pão caseiro e passando manteiga de búfala na espessa fatia morna. – Acho que o senhor não vai encontrar a paz dormindo por meio de medicamentos.

– Ainda assim, eu preciso de descanso... – volveu o cavaleiro, sorrindo levemente ao ver a fatia de pão ser estendida em sua direção. – Obrigado, Eos.

– Não há de quê, mestre Milo. – Eos sorriu grandemente, repuxando as bochechas e cerrando levemente os olhos negros. O garoto era adorável como a primavera, inclusive gostava de ser atribuído àquela estação, talvez por isso quase sempre usasse na cabeça uma coroa de flores recém-colhidas, isso em conjunto com as batas indianas em tons pastéis e as calças de linho leve, que combinavam perfeitamente com a tez cor de oliva do mais novo.

– Ele se parece com você na idade dele, Gyda – comentou Milo, mordendo o pão sem muita vontade.

– Óbvio que é! – exclamou a serva, sentando-se ao lado do garoto. – Ele saiu de mim!

– Mamãe! – Constrangido, Eos abaixou os olhos. – Que coisa de se dizer!

– Humpf. – E Gyda olhou para Milo, os olhos consternados com a situação do amigo não podiam ser escondidos, por isso o cavaleiro apenas lhe deu um sorriso resignado, continuando a comer e a bebericar o chá na xícara de porcelana chinesa. – Agora, por que não conta ao seu padrinho por que você anda tão vermelhinho e pulando de um lado para outro como um coelhinho do filme Bambi?

E, naquele momento, Eos corou ainda mais. Milo, por mais que estivesse recluso em seu estado emocional, percebera certa mudança no garoto, a quem tinha quase como seu próprio filho, afinal acompanhara a gravidez de Gyda de perto e ajudara com o menino desde o princípio. Eos costumava ser muito quieto, mesmo sendo doce e gentil com todos, e, há pouco mais de um mês, o menino andava mais alegre, cantarolando pela casa e distribuindo flores frescas pelos vasos e ânforas da casa.

Porém, Milo não deu muita atenção àquilo. Ao menos, não até o momento em que Gyda comentou sobre isso.

– Eu... Eu conheci alguém... – confessou o mais novo, mantendo a cabeça baixa, com a face mais vermelha do que os cabelos de Camus. – Nós... Vamos nos ver hoje à noite...

– Isso é uma ótima notícia, Eos! – exclamou Milo, sorrindo amplamente, sentindo os lábios machucados arderem e repuxarem. – Fico realmente contente com isso! Quem é ela?

– Bem... – O garoto ergueu o rosto, entreabrindo os lábios cor de cereja. – Ele é um ótimo homem! Nos conhecemos por conta de Fantine... Lembra-se? A protegida do cavaleiro de Peixes?

– Claro que me lembro dela. E, por que esta cara ao me contar que vai sair com um rapaz? – questionou Milo, tocando a mão do afilhado com delicadeza. Houve um tempo, onde os dois tinham a tez em tom muito parecido, porém, agora, a pele de Milo estava esbranquiçada, implorando por hidratação, e a cor fugia dia após dia. – Não achou que eu o amaria menos por isso, não é?

– Não, senhor... – negou o mais novo, rapidamente. – Desculpe, fui tolo em pensar algo deste tipo.

– Está perdoado – volveu o escorpiano, afastando a mão e bebericando mais um gole do chá quente. – Agora, me diga, quem é o rapaz?

– Ele não quer dizer! – exclamou Gyda, olhando para sua própria xícara de chá. – Já perguntei várias vezes, mas ele não quer falar.

– Mamãe, já lhe disse... Quero ao menos que as coisas deem certo antes de eu lhes apresentar! – continuou Eos, virando levemente o rosto para a esquerda e mordendo os lábios vermelhos. Estava tenso, e fazia aquilo sempre que se sentia ameaçado. – Não quero que criem expectativas... Nem mesmo eu as estou criando.

– Não minta pra mim! – Gyda ergueu os olhos azuis e olhou profundamente dentro dos orbes do filho. O dedo em riste mostrava o quão séria ela estava quanto àquela situação. – Se eu te conheço bem, Eos Klaus Von Richter, sei bem que na sua cabeça você já está casado e vivendo uma vida feliz com este homem. Não gosto nada de não saber das coisas!

– No momento certo, você vai saber, mamãe! – garantiu o jovem, sorrindo de maneira doce.

– É, Gyda, acalme-se! – conclui Milo, olhando para a loira alemã ao seu lado. – Pelo amor de Athena! Você não era muito diferente dele nesta idade. Nós dois não éramos, na verdade.

– Eu sei... – reclamou a alemã, tocando o centro da testa com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça tomar o seu ser.

– Então, vamos deixar que Eos decida o que fazer! Ele já tem idade para isso, e trabalha bastante, não é? Já se tornou um homem! – volveu Milo, olhando orgulhoso para o afilhado. – Porém, não se esqueça, meu querido, se esse rapaz quebrar seu coração, eu quebro a cara dele!

– Sim, senhor, padrinho. – Riu Eos, se levantando. – Eu vou continuar minhas tarefas! Me dá licença?

– Pode ir, querido. – Milo fez um leve aceno com a mão, permitindo que o pequeno se retirasse na direção dos quartos, onde provavelmente daria início à rotina de arrumação da casa.

Foram necessários mais alguns bons minutos para que o cavaleiro conseguisse tomar seu café da manhã, afinal Gyda tinha aquele semblante levemente revoltado e muito, muito contrariado! Milo se esforçou ao máximo para fazê-la compreender que aquelas eram as mazelas de se ter um jovem adulto dentro de casa, porém, mesmo assim, a amiga continuou irredutível.

Dando de ombros e suspirando, ele terminou o pedaço único de pão e a xícara de chá, revirando os olhos a cada suspiro mais alto que a loira dava, tentando não rir da situação em que a amiga se encontrava.

Finalmente, ele se levantou, deixou a louça sobre a pia e foi até o quarto – já arrumado e com um jogo de cama novo, onde vestiu as roupas de treino, prendeu os cabelos e escovou os dentes, olhando-se uma vez mais no espelho, para só então sair do templo, buscando o caminho mais rápido até o Décimo Terceiro Templo, para o relatório matinal. Precisava reportar os acontecimentos do dia anterior e receber a permissão para começar o novo dia de treinamentos.

Atravessou todas as casas de maneira silenciosa, quase cabisbaixo, sem se importar com os murmurinhos das servas, e de tão perdido em sua própria mente, nem percebeu que já estava caminhando pelos grandes corredores do Décimo Terceiro Templo. Só se deu conta de que lá estava por conta de passos ritmados e pela conversa que invadiu seus ouvidos quando passou à frente da intercessão do corredor das estufas de Athena.

– E, os relatórios finais do desempenho das aspirantes a servas estão todos fechados em azul, uma ou duas apenas estão abaixo da média, mas já conversei com Núbia sobre isso, e ela me garantiu que não haveria falhas neste ano. – A voz masculina vinha em tom austero, respeitoso e muito melodioso, acompanhado do som persistente de saltos de sapatos femininos colidindo contra o chão de mármore.

– Fico contente com os resultados. Por favor, Jacó, diga à Núbia que não seja muito dura com as meninas! Se elas precisarem de ajuda, estarei à disposição, o Grande Mestre Aiolos me disse que tenho licença de me ausentar de meus afazeres para cuidar das meninas mais novas. – Aquela voz doce e melodiosa era nova aos ouvidos de Milo, e, quando viu a figura etérea vestida em um longo traje amarelo-bebê, o cavaleiro de Escorpião arregalou os olhos levemente, respirando fundo ao sentir o aroma adocicado que começava a tomar suas narinas.

– Sim, senhorita Du Fidéle – respondeu Jacó, o rapaz de vinte anos que Hyoga de Cisne trouxera ao Santuário quase cinco anos atrás. O jovem fechou a pasta em que antes olhava, afastando-se um passo da jovem mulher e mantendo os olhos azuis à frente.

Du Fidéle. Aquele sobrenome era algo que Milo jamais confundiria, afinal era o sobrenome de seu melhor amigo, Camus, e também o sobrenome da filha adotiva do cavaleiro de Aquário e seu marido, Afrodite de Peixes. Fantine Blennda Du Fidéle, a recém-nomeada chefe das servas e coordenadora de operações do Santuário.

O terceiro cargo de maior poder no Santuário, acima dela, apenas o Grande Mestre, Aiolos, e a guarda pessoal de Athena (que possuía independência de ações e respostas), e ele pertencia à menina de vinte e dois anos que caminhava deslumbrante pelos corredores, exibindo o corpo curvilíneo desenhado pelo vestido bem decotado e com tecido fino. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque formal e muito rebuscado, com a franja levemente longa jogada para o lado, enquanto uma pesada coroa ao estilo clássico grego repousava em sua cabeça, prendendo um véu translúcido leve e com estampa floral discreta.

Os braços expostos pelas alças grossas do vestido foram decorados com dois pares de pulseiras e braceletes, e de seu pescoço pendia um lindo cordão de ouro, mas não se via um pingente, já que ele se perdia dentro dos grandes seios fartos.

Acreditando ser deselegante reparar no corpo da moça, Milo deslizou o olhar do colo para a face de traços femininos e delicados, com boca pequena, maçãs do rosto altas e coradas; reparou que ela usava pouca maquiagem, principalmente na área dos olhos... Lindos e vibrantes olhos verdes como as folhas de uma oliveira. Assustou-se um pouco ao perceber que era fitado de volta por aquele par de esmeraldas e, mais do que depressa, abaixou a cabeça e se afastou levemente.

– Quem é este, Jacó? – em tom baixo e discreto, mas não o suficiente para que a audição aguçada de Milo não captasse, Fantine perguntou ao assessor, e ele teve que olhar apenas uma vez para reconhecer o indivíduo.

– É o cavaleiro da Oitava Casa, senhorita Fantine, Milo de Escorpião – volveu o rapaz, fazendo uma mesura quando pararam à frente do cavaleiro.

Milo, mesmo com a postura submissa, continuava um homem alto, e, embora Fantine estivesse de salto alto, ela continuava bons centímetros mais baixa do que ele. Entretanto, quando aquela menina de aura doce e amável passou por ele, o cavaleiro simplesmente sentiu a presença esmagadora lhe reduzir à sensação de ser poeira sobre o chão do Santuário.

Fantine, ao passar por ele, porém, não se sentiu superior. Sentia o coração apertar ao nem mesmo reconhecer o melhor amigo de seu pai, o homem de quem ouvia apenas as melhores histórias, e por quem seu papa Afrodite sentia ciúmes não declarados. Educada como apenas ela, a moça não fitou por mais tempo o cavaleiro, atravessando o corredor com classe e humildade, tentando retomar o assunto das servas com Jacó.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Fantine encontrou Milo de Escorpião depois do retorno dos cavaleiros à Terra e, por Deus, o homem estava destruído! Teria de conversar com seus pais sobre isso! Não acreditava que um homem belo e audacioso como Escorpião pudesse ser reduzido aos farrapos... Talvez estivesse errada.

Suspirando, alheio aos pensamentos de Fantine, o cavaleiro do Oitavo Templo seguiu seu caminho até a sala de reuniões da Décima Terceira casa, mantendo os passos lentos, quase arrastados e, quando lá adentrou, sorriu ao encontrar a figura gentil de Aiolos sentada no trono de mármore.

– Seja bem-vindo, Milo de Escorpião. O que tem a reportar hoje, meu amigo? – E, com aquela pergunta, Milo iniciava mais um dia na enorme batalha que era sua vida após a ressureição.

As maiores batalhas, por vezes, são travadas em silêncio...

Continua...


End file.
